


Trisky

by prettysophist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysophist/pseuds/prettysophist
Summary: In which Steve gets Thor a puppy for Valentine's Day, and Thor does not approve.





	Trisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatiricalDraperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/gifts).



Thor likes shopping malls. He enjoys the sensation of being a part of the crowd rather than the attraction that draws it. He enjoys the anonymity that comes with everyone being too busy with their own lives to notice anything out of the ordinary in his actions or mannerisms.

Unfortunately, Steve does not share in his thoughts on this matter.

Thor arrives a good fifteen minutes before the time appointed for their date, and he is somehow still too late to prevent Steve from embroiling Stark's credit card in yet another charitable endeavour. Thor is fine with that part, as will Stark be.

Less fine is the runty pup in his arms.

"She's for you!" Steve explains. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Thor doesn't think she will be much use in the hunt or in battle. The creature has a dopey look in her dark eyes, and ears flopping all over the place. The pink ribbon is probably not helping. Steve gazes expectantly at him, clearly waiting for approval.

"Thank you. She looks very...soft?" he offers.

Steve nods, clearly happy to accept it as the compliment it certainly wasn't.

"I don't think we can bring her into the restaurant, though. Here, hold Trisky while I get us some takeaway."

Thor stands awkwardly near the entrance to the food court, the noise of the crowded mall rushing back over him now that Steve is out of sight. 

The puppy gives a little whimper of enquiry, and nuzzles against his hand. She really is very soft.

He feels the corners of his mouth turning up a little.

"Trisky had better not be a diminutive of Triskelion," he says half-heartedly.

"Yip!" says Trisky. She is happy for her name to be short for whatever he likes.

"I remembered to check for sauce this time," Steve says has he returns. From the slightly furtive look on his face, Thor knows he heard his last comment to the puppy.

He has also been worrying.

"I know I should have asked you first." There's a question in there somewhere, but Thor doesn't know how to answer it.

"Where will she live?" he asks instead. "I can't take her back to Asgard with me." And there's no way that Stark will allow her anywhere near Stark Tower, he doesn't add.

"I thought...um..."

For the first time since their disastrous second date, Steve seems genuinely nervous.

"She...ah...She can stay with me. I thought perhaps the three of us could...If..." He bites his lip, then squares his shoulders, reaching into his pocket for another pink ribbon. "She comes with a key. If you want."

He looks away again, and Thor finds himself laughing, a little incredulous that the question has to be asked. He grabs the hand that Steve is trying to hide back in his pocket.

"Steve...I want."


End file.
